The Chalice of Silvermoon Continued
by John Viking
Summary: Being a Fan of The Chalice of Silvermoon podcast, I had the idea of continuing the series where it left off, seeing as how we probably wont ever get an ending anytime soon. So here is hoping that I can satisfy that urge to reach the ending by continuing the adventure of our favorite Alliance and Horde Groups find The Chalice of Silvermoon.


[Hello all! So while I am inbetween chapters for my Overwatch Fan Fic, I figured I'd give this a shot. I am a huge WoW fan and a huge listener of the late Chalice of Silvermoon podcast. I still listen to all of their episodes almost regularly. Im not sure how many other fans of the podcast are out there, but I had the idea of trying to finish up the story as a way to get some closure for it, seeing as how we might never see it return again. I want to note that I am no Donut Boys so the dialog and humor wont be nearly as well done as it was in their podcast. But please do give me feedback. If this chapter does well I plan to continue it. Please please please give it a favorite and a review if you would like to see more of this :). And please be sure to give my Overwatch Story, Overwatch Operation Phantom, a read. Thank you so much]

"Once upon a time, in the Night Elf noob village of Shadowglen, six misfit adventurers embarked on a witless journey. Meanwhile, in the grasslands of Mulgor, six similarly misfit, but not quite as misfit, adventures embarked on a similar witless journey. These were the original twelve that began a quest for an object known only as The Chalice of Silvermoon. Along the way one of them disappeared, and three others joined them. These two groups of misfit adventurers joined forces to battle the third group of misfit adventurers who were not nearly as misfit as either two previously mentioned misfit adventuring groups. After a very long battle with their adversaries, our heroes discovered, not one, but two traitors in their midsts. Now the remaining heroes seek the five artifacts that will bring about the location of the Chalice of Silvermoon. Previously on Chalice, our heroes visited Jaina Proudmoore to get insight on what they should do next. Finding out that Stormwind's SI:7 has been working against our heroes, the group set out to find where they should continue their search. After Elrond informed Jason that a city of Silvermoon did exist, the group decides to sail back to Eastern Kingdoms to head to this new city to which none of them knew existed beforehand."

Jason, Zero, and their group sailed upon the boat that Dirge steered. The sky was dark with night, stars guiding the pirate's way as the warm sea breeze greeted each of them gently. For once, which they found surprising, everyone was quiet; Murky and Churrok were below deck "examining" the rum that Dirge had stocked, Jason and Samson stood at the deck's edge watching the water while Samson attempted to guess what colors they would taste like. The undead ninja stood beside Dirge, and Tumok was standing behind her watching the stars above. Zero and Ugg sat on the poop deck, Ugg examining his herb pouch for any alchemist concoctions that he could come up with to help Samson's memory loss. Fagness sharpened his axe while Raven stood up on the crows nest practicing his combat skills, or lack thereof, on the post. Tickleburr and Elrond were seated in the captain quarters quietly. Finally Dirge spoke up to break the quiet.

"AYE! There it is! The shores of Gilneas!"

"The land of the puppies?" Ugg said in immediate interest, pocketing his herb pouch onto his belt. He jumped to his feet, running to the edge in hopes to see the puppy people with his own eyes."

"Ugg! Get away from the edge! We don't know anything about this land. There could be dangerous Alliance here or something. And we don't have our signs anymore for disguises."

Ugg returned from the ship's edge with mild sadness in his expression for not being able to see the puppy people. The group gathered around again once Dirge brought the ship to dock near the shore. Churrok and Murky returned from beneath the hull, wobbling a bit from all that they had drunk."

"Whass goin' on guys? We find this Chalice thing yet?" said Churrok with slurred words. Dirge seemed to eye him with anger, obviously knowing that most if not all his precious rum was now gone completely.

"We're back in the Eastern Kingdom's, brother" Tumok said with indifference to his Tauren Brother. "We are going to Silvermoon City. But a-first, we need to find a way to get there. Our undead lady seems to have some thoughts on the safest route"

"I do indeed. We have established relations between Lady Sylvanas and the Blood Elves shortly before I was sent out to find and protect Captain Dirge –"

"I DO NOT! NEED! ANY! HELP! FROM! A! BLEEDING! NINJA!" Dirge roared with annoyance at the Undead Ninja.

She eyed him with disdain and spoke louder almost directly to him to cut him off, "AND! Before I was sent out, the emissaries of Silvermoon built a portal beacon that linked both capital cities. It shouldn't be too hard to find, though where it is I wasn't able to see. It would be best if I held council with Lady Sylvanas to find this portal. But I warn you, Jason, the Chalice being in Silvermoon is almost too easy. Don't get your hopes up about finding it. But any course is better than none."

"Wait we are going to the Undercity?" Jason asked in alarm. The undead ninja looked at him in some surprise before nodding to him. The group of misfit Alliance seemed to shudder at once. Fagness even seemed to rub his arm as though something extremely pained him.

"Is something the matter?" the ninja finally said, looking at them all as though they had gone completely mad.

"We haven't had a very pleasant time at the Undead Capital," Fagness said.

"Isn't that where you got your ass kicked in by that Undercity Guard, Fagman?" Raven joked.

Fagness looked at him threateningly. Raven just merely laughed at the memory back in Season 1. The Horde group just looked at them before the undead ninja leapt over the side of the docked ship, her feet splashing into the water in the muddied sand. Dirge lowered the docking ramp for the others to disembark. Gilneas to them was murky and eerie. Ugg was glancing around nervously. The entire zone seemed to be abandoned. The entire group walked up the shoreline onto the beach and into the grass. They could see forests cloaked in darkness, but off into the distance, barely covered by the trees, were the tips of buildings and towers.

"There's a city over there!" Called Tumok. But before everyone else could fully see or get a chance for a closer look, blue circles appeared beneath their feet. Suddenly they all felt a tingling sensation as their entire bodies were cocooned in blue light. Ugg yelp and saw monstrous eyes gleaming out of the dark forest before him, glaring at them all with hungry looks before everything went white. Then they found themselves in a similar looking forest. Beside Jason sat a sign that read "Zone Unavailable". Tickleburr turned around and pointed.

"Oh my god…." He said. The rest of the group followed his little finger and saw that they stood in front of a massive wooden wall. Their eyes followed to where it all lead. It stretched for miles before them and miles behind to the edge of the sea and a mountain pass. In the center was a massive gate made for giants. Elrond knew where they were.

"This is Silverpine Forest. We are at the southern area of the zone where the Wall of Gilneas resides. Be on your guard though, we are also quite near Shadowfang Keep and the Worgen near are hostile to both factions. I shall clear us a path should we run into any danger, but some of the Worgen are stealthed so it is unlikely I can catch all the threats. So stay together."

Elrond lead the entire group up towards the road. They ran into several worgen along the way, but his incinerate made quick work of them. Ugg and Zero actually dinged a level by the time they reached the road. They followed the road up past Ambermill and the road that lead into Hillsbrad which Jason and his group suddenly remembered as they saw the path, then past Deep Elem Mine. Finally they stood at the shores of Lordamere Lake. The undead Ninja seemed to smile sadly but fondly at the return to her home of the zombies. Jason and the other Alliance stood their distance despite being way far out of it already. Well all except Samson who dived headfirst into the lake and began to splash around like a child at play. It took four of them to pull the low IQ Samson out of the lake as they began to skirt around the shoreline towards the Undead Capital.

The group entered Tirisfall glades and the Ninja lead them towards the gates of the Undercity. The closer they got, the more nervous the Alliance became. Finally Jason spoke up to the Horde.

"You do know we can't go in there without getting killed right? We're Alliance. And unless your scary Troll friend here can come up with more signs for us, assuming the Horde are as dumb as we are, then we might as well stay here."

The Undead Ninja nearly interrupted him, "As long as you're with me you'll be fine. As the Hand of Sylvanas I hold weight over the guards here. They wont attack you less I tell them to. So don't go wandering off," She took a look at the dumb Samson, "You might want to … hold his hand or something."

Jason, Tickleburr, Fagness, and Raven took a look at Samson. Raven finally declared loudly, "Maybe we should leave him in there. It would be a weight off our backs."

"Plus it would be payback for leading a massive group of orcs to try and kill us in Ashenvale," Tickleburr added.

"We can't leave him! Jaina needs him and if we have to visit her again then we have to keep him around. I doubt Miss Proudmoore would be too nice to us if she discovered we allowed him to get killed."

The rest of the group seemed to groan but agree with the farmboy. The ninja, looking impatient, finally headed off into the gates of the Undercity with the rest of them following behind. As she had promised, the guards didn't attack the Alliance heroes as they had feared, but they did give them nasty looks.

Taking the elevator down into the Undercity was a challenge on it's own. Unlike normal players, the entire group couldn't meld through each other, so the whole ride was quite a tight fit, especially with two Tauren and one Draenei. They squeezed out the elevator door at the bottom after some intense arguing on who should get out first. By the time Jason, Zero, Ugg, and Samson had been squeezed through the door, the door clamped shut and went up again. The four of them waited for it to return back. This happened yet again when Churrok and the Ninja Undead were fighting to try and get out at the same time before the doors shut once again and went back up. Finally after a third attempt, all the party was out of the elevator and in the lower areas of the city.

"What is it with us and elevators?" Tumok finally said, "It always seems like methods of transportation defeat us, like they are our mortal enemies. Our weaknesses."

The others didn't reply as they walked down the stairs into the large center of the Undercity's bank and vendors.

"Wow...," Jason said, "It looks like that juice box that got released with Ghost Busters,"

"OOOOOO! Greens!" Samson blurted out as he tried to run off and jump into the putrid green sewage. Thankfully Dirge had managed to hold Samson back to keep him from running off from the group and get ganked by the Undercity Guards.

The group went through the city at a relative quick pace. They arrived at the Apothecarium. Two large Abominations stood guard in front of the Royal Entrance. The guards glared at the entire group, looking at Fagness especially as though they remembered him perfectly, but like the others made no move to strike as the Undead Ninja lead the group down the paveway into the Royal Chamber. They could hear voices talking as they neared the Royal Chamber. One sounded like a harsh yet beautiful and seductive female. One that Zero recognized as Sylvanas Windrunner, who he had met briefly when he had been tasked to help exorcise Churrok after he was possessed by the spirit of King Terenes Menethil. The other voice sounded familiar as well, but none of them could put a voice to it. That was until Ugg and Zero both looked at each other. Tumok surrendered a smile on his lips and said, "Well I'll be…"

Ugg raced off past the Ninja Undead. Zero called out to him to wait up. The rest of the group picked up their pace into a run to quickly follow, but Ugg was too fast. There was a call of alarm and a thud from the Royal Chamber. The group raced into the room to see Sylvanas with her bow drawn, aimed at a figure on the floor. The figure was Ugg who was laughing happily as though he had gotten all his Winter Veil gifts early. He was hugging something or someone beneath him tightly, even tears were streaming out of his happy little eyes.

"BABY SITTER!" Ugg cried through happy sobs and more laughing.

"Ugg?!" The figure below him said, nearly muffled, as it was Ugg Hugged into his muscled body.

"Well well well, little lady," Tumok said as he stepped forward to help pull Ugg off her and back to his feet. "It's been quite a long time,"

The rest of the group simply stared at the rising undead figure. She was dressed in a full set of Black Fang armor, except for her uncovered head. Her face was that of an undead, but still very much human. Her eyes glanced around at the group, recognition caught in her glowing eyes. Finally her glance caught Zero's who looked back at her with amazement. Finally Zero spoke.

"Anaria?" He said.


End file.
